Rise of a Champion
by Ander Arias
Summary: One shot about the main event at No Mercy 2007 between Triple H and Randy Orton, from the latter point of view.


**Rise of a Champion**

**By Ander Arias**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE.**

**Date: October, 7, 2007**

**Place: Rosemont, Illinois**

**Event: No Mercy 2007**

**Match: Triple H(**current champion**) vs Randy Orton(**challenger**) in a Last Man Standing Match for the WWE championship.**

**Randy Orton's POV**

Let me ask you a question: do you ever have a dream? I'm sure you do. Everybody does. Mine is to be the greatest WWE wrestler in history, or at leats, to be as great as my father was before me. My father…he taught me so many things…he was such a great wrestler that matching his legacy is alsmot an impossible deed. But my father also taught me that nothing is impossible if you put enough effort on it. Make sure you're ready to do _anything_ for your dreams, and they will come true.

Tonight, one of my dreams came true. After three years, I became world champion again, when Mr. McMahon awarded me with the WWE championship. I was supposed to fight for this title against Cena, but he suffered an injury in the last RAW show, and he was forced to vacate the title. So here I am, with a golden belt that accredits me as the best wrestler of the three brands. Yes, my dream finally came true. Did it?

The answer is no, of course. Even the sweetest dream can turn into a nightmare. I, in my misfortune, had to met a guy who was my friend and mentor, but betrayed me because he couldn't stand that I was better than him. He couldn't bear that he is the past and I am the future. And, thus this, he proposed to turn all my dreams into nightmares. He did it once, back when we were friends, in Evolution, after I won the World Heavyweight Championship, and he did it again tonight. Right after McMahon awarded me with the desired prize, he has to come and ruin it again. Triple H challenged me to a match, we fight, and I lost. Again. The nightmare recurred.

However, I still have a chance. Everything isn't lost yet. With McMahon as my ally, I can regain the gold. Triple H succeeded in defending the WWE title against Umaga, but now he's exhausted. This is my chance. This is my time to shine. I'm going to take what is mine.

So, here I am again, fighting against the mentor and friend that betrayed me. He has gone through two rough fights, yet he doesn't show any hint of exhaustion. He fights with such a strength and vigour that only my deep hatred towards him stops me from admire him like I did in the past. This time I can't waste my last chance. I'm going to settle scores with him, and show him who's the best. No, I can't fail…

The fight is in its climax now. Both Triple H and I are positioned on top of one of the announcer's tables. This is my chance! I jump and try to RKO him, but Triple H countered the move that would suppose his doom and sent me through another of the announcers' tables. Triple H takes advantage of the momentum, and strikes me with the steel ring steps. We both return back to the ring, where we continue the fight. Remembering my father's words, I'm going to do what it takes to regain my title.

The fight now goes my way. I put a steel chair on the ring, and performed a DDT and an RKO on Triple H. His head was severely damaged, to the point that its bleeding. The referee begins the count. I think that this is the end. Finally, I'm going to defeat Triple H, and get revenge for the hell he forced me to go through.

Wait. This is not over. Triple H raises. My jaw drops. I can't believe his resistance and toughness. Triple H realizes of my surprise, and he smiles. It's a wicked smile. He laughs at me.

_You can't beat me, Randy _ his malicious eyes say. _I'm your worst nightmare. Every day you accomplish something important, every day you win a title, every day you success at anything, I'll be there to show you the truth: I am, and will always be, better than you. I will turn your victories into failures and your dreams into nightmares. This time the apprentice won't surpass the master._

Is this my fate? To be crushed by this coward time after time? Is my fate to lose always against him? Why I can't beat him!? Does this mean that I don't have what it takes to be a champion? Is my fate to be always behind his ominous shadow?

No.

Not this day. This time _will _ be different.

We resumed the fight, and returned to the outside of the ring again. Triple H grabs a stell chair, and hits my head with it. It seems that he's also ready to do anything to save his belt. Well, there isn't any disqualification, after all. We reurned to the top of the announcer's table, and Triple H attempted to perform a Pedigree through the table on me, but I won't let him. The time freezes. Or I least, my perception of time freezes. I heard a voice inside my head: _This is your chance, Randy._

Yes, this is my chance. I can't fail now. I countered his pedigree into an RKO onto the table. Triple H falls like a tower who cannot stand anymore, making a thud sound. He isn't moving. The referee begins the count.

"One, two…"

Triple H doesn't move. Did I win?

"…three, four…"

My fear won't disappear. I can perfectly picture him in my mind rising as nothing happened, ready to beat me again like he did before countless times. Because winning isn't enough for him. He has to win and humilliate his rival.

"…five, six…"

The count reached its half, and Triple H still doesn't move. However, I keep my hopes from growing. Every time I did that, they were utterly crushed.

"…seven, eight…"

If Triple H wants to do this more dramatic, he succeeded. But maybe he isn't faking. Maybe he can't continue with the fight anymore. Maybe I finally beat him…

" nine, ten!" says the referee, and the bell rings. Triple H still doesn't move.

Did I do it? Did I really beat Triple H? The answer came quickly, when the referee brought the WWE title, which was mine again. I did it! Yes, I finally did it! I beat Triple H! I won back the WWE championship!

"Winner, and the new WWE champion, Randy Orton!" shouted Lilian Garcia.

I stand up, still looking at my title, emotions taking over me. Then I look at my former master, and then at the audience. They cry for their fallen champion, they don't like what has happened here. But who cares? I'm better than all of them. I'm a champion.

This day marks the beginning of an age. And age that won't see its end. The Age of Orton, and its Legacy will prevail through history.

**The End.**

**Well, I hope that you enjoyed this short trip about Orton's issues. Reviews are greatly appreciated.  
**


End file.
